Witch, You'll Freeze Out There
by MagicWeMade
Summary: Bonnie is alone on Christmas Eve & Damon is pondering his irresistible reputation in which he discovers a flaw. Damon calls Bonnie over to seduce her. But when Bonnie arrives she isn't impressed & tries to leave only to notice that they are snowed in.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, I hope you like this little story that I'll be continuing. I love Bamon, especially in the books; but I thought I'd try my hand at a TV based Bamon story. I've always wondered what I'd be like for Bonnie and Damon on the TV show to be trapped together… I guess we'll find out! The story, if you haven't already guessed is based on the song "Baby it's Cold outside". I listened to the song- well the Glee version and thought 'gee, I'd really like that to happen to Bamon one day…' So here it is! **

Bonnie sat in her bed, staring up at the ceiling, looking at nothing in particular. She still couldn't believe she was alone on Christmas Eve. It was a stupid little thing she was upset about. It was _just _a holiday. One that she spent simply with her dad and Grams every time. But she'd never been alone on Christmas, let alone Christmas Eve. And now she was alone on both for the first time in her life.

The kid inside of Bonnie actually wanted to cry, but she held the tears in; she's was not a baby, she could take care of herself; she could handle being alone…

Bonnie had never imaged being alone around Christmas, but here she was, around Christmas… Alone. What exactly had she done to deserve this you ask? Nothing was the answer. Well, nothing but agreeing with Damon Salvatore, would be the _truthful _answer_._ She would have had at least Grams with her if they hadn't agreed with Damon to do the tomb spell those many nights ago.

When Grams died, Bonnie hadn't even thought about spending Christmas alone if her dad wasn't home. Her mind had been occupied with other thoughts, mostly circling around her Grams and what could've happened, what should've happened and how to kill the one who caused it.

And as Christmas had started to near, Bonnie still hadn't thought about it, her thoughts consumed once again with something; this time being the spells she needed to know. She had been too busy and too stressed to let her thoughts touch on Christmas, and what she would do if her dad weren't here for it. Which, by the rotten luck she'd carried her entire life, turned out to happen to her.

When her dad had told her he had to go out of town, Bonnie had been upset, really upset. But she hadn't wanted to show it. She didn't want to make her dad feel bad for something he couldn't control. Though, something told her that her Dad didn't feel like having Christmas this year.

Her Dad had told her out of the blue that he was to go on a business trip in Portland the other day, finally reminding Bonnie of the festive holiday which was meant to be a family oriented thing. But her dad bailed on her; leaving her absolutely alone.

Her back up plan had even failed. Elena and Stefan had been her back up plan, and they had decided to go to a little lodge up North in a forest and have the whole, _real-tree_, being - in- touch- with- nature- Christmas, just the two of them. By the time her Dad had told her the news, Stefan and Elena had already been packed and ready to leave.

Bonnie didn't even ask to intrude, that would have been desperate and rude towards them both. Besides, Bonnie knew that they had been secretly planning their little get away for two months now, even if they didn't want to admit it. Leaving Bonnie even more alone… And if Grams were here, she wouldn't be…

But she wasn't and Bonnie quickly dismissed memories of the past. He Grams wasn't here, and it's best not to think about how things could've been. She'd learnt that doing this never proved to help anyone, even though sometimes you just had to wonder.

A part of her brain was saying things like_ she died for nothing just to leave you alone with your powers._ She wanted to yell at herself for even thinking this, but knowing the strangeness in the action, she mentally scolded herself. Grams died trying to protect the town no matter how you looked at it.

She could feel her sorrow and anger pulsing like a beacon around her and also like lightning bolts through her veins. She was practically radiating with power. It was crazy. Heat and power surrounded her personal aura; and Bonnie was sure supernaturals' in the area would be able to sense it from miles away. She calmed herself and after a moment she felt okay and calm, but still sad, and lonely.

She got up and decided to head down stairs before she could grow angry again. She continued down the stairs as she wondered what exactly she should do now. There's not much you could do on a day like this.

It was very likely that there would be cheesy, old Christmas movies, TV spin-offs and specials on at the moment. But she didn't feel like watching TV.

Bonnie took in her bare surroundings. They hadn't even put up a Christmas tree this year. No one had been in the mood. It was obvious that even her Dad was shaken up by Grams' death. Sure, they hadn't been that close, and they bickered and argued and disagreed, but they were family; both connected by the love of a women that left them both.

She tried to block out thoughts of her non-existent mother. _She didn't want you; stop thinking about her_, she thought harshly to herself. Thoughts of her mother usually didn't hurt her at all. She had long ago accepted the fact that she didn't have a mother in her life, so she was surprised when the thoughts created a pang in her heart. _'Probably because you're alone, Bennet,' _she thought some-what bitterly.

God she was harsh on herself today.

As she looked around the downstairs, her fingers clasped around the staircase banister at the landing, she decided that the house looked exactly how it had last month. It was a simple, classic, family home. Neat, tidy and had all the essentials you needed for living, what more could you ask for?

Well, for one thing, Bonnie was asking for a tree...

Her father hadn't even talked to her about Christmas, let alone lights for around the house or a present. She didn't want to admit it, but she did love presents and it did mean something that she wasn't getting one this year. She wondered if that was a bad thing. But she dismissed it when she thought of her circumstances; a present would have surely made everything a little better. She wasn't being materialistic; she was being realistic. It was a tradition; one that was known in her family since her birth.

So, of course she'd be affected when a tradition they'd kept for years wasn't being followed.

All this years' Christmas was bringing, was a bunch of un-followed traditions. Meaning, this Christmas was also full broken rules; just great. She was in lack of tradition; she was treeless, lightless, without a present, and _alone._ _This is the __best__ Christmas Eve __ever__,_ Bonnie thought with heavy sarcasm.

She turned off all the lights in the house, leaving on the hallway light, as she made her way to where the couch was. She dropped herself down on the couch, put her feet up and just sat there with her thoughts; suffering her Christmas-less, Christmas Eve alone and in silence.

%%%%%%

Damon Salvatore sat on the stool in front of the bar, in the Salvatore house. He was about to try and drown out his sorrows of almost another year passed as per usual, when he started to sense a presence of pure sadness, but shinning with power. Before he could ponder on whom it _was_ his clever brain had already figured it out. Bonnie.

Damon rolled his eyes. _So the little witch isn't having fun either. What a damn shame._

It seemed the witch was letting her emotions control her powers. Even Damon hadn't expected her to be that powerful. Damon soon used his sense of the presence to depict where she was and it seemed she was just at home. Her power touched him from all the way across town, meaning she was quite powerful. Damon brushed off this thought as the power started to dull, and he couldn't feel it anymore.

Her powers and her were just like a light bulb; she was bright sometimes, but no matter what she does, she's just going to be led to a dull, dull place.

But it was obvious that she was angry and sad about something. Her power had gotten to Damon, almost making him want to feel the way she had been; _almost_. _'Someone has emotional issues,'_ Damon thought to himself, implying the witch wasn't exactly in a practical, content mood.

Too bad Damon honestly didn't give a crap, it wasn't his fault she was alone… Well, not really. Her Grams' death happened ages ago, move _on_, witch. Damon had apologized and had tried to make it right, no matter what names and insults his ego had been shouting at him to not do so. So, if she wanted to be a sook and not _forgive_ the handsome, sorry, vampire. _That_ is her problem. Not his.

Besides, Damon wasn't actually alone, well; he didn't have to be, anyways. There are plenty of women who would treasure his very presence in their homes on Christmas Eve. He just chose not to choose one of them. Alone time is good.

Anyway, he only had the next few days to be in the house, alone. Buzz-kill Stefan and his princess of a girlfriend would be back in a week or so, so he may as well make the most of it. The couple had decided to go on a little retreat to get in touch with nature surrounding Christmas and Damon hadn't objected to get rid of his brooding brother, even if it meant not seeing Elena for a little while. Elena being the person she was, had insisted he go spend Christmas with someone, and not be alone. Damon had laughed at her suggestion.

Damon Salvatore didn't need to have company around Christmas to have a good time. Besides, he could have any girl. Everyone he's pursed has fallen for him at least once, if not fully. Even dear, sweet Elena has been charmed if not love struck, yet. He knew she loved him. Not in that way of course- well, not _yet _- but she trusted him as a friend, because he's been able to charm and sway his way back in her good books. Even she can't resist his charm. No one can.

A thought sourly sprung into his mind at that moment, making a scowl grow upon Damon's graceful, strong facial features._ Bonnie hadn't._

But of course she had, when… Damon's thought line froze right there. Had she? Had he even tried? He has tried, he was sure of it. Damon's memory retraced upon all his encounters with Miss. Bennet.

When he was trying to get the crystal back? No, she was just scared of him… What about in the Lockwood's house? The day Katherine appeared, in the room they were serving food… No, she was being stubborn toward him and she threatened to take him out, plus she hurt him…

Was Bonnie Bennet was the only girl who had been able to resist his charm?…

Damon's whole posture had frozen; his breathing had stopped even though he didn't need it. Damon hadn't managed to… The idea was preposterous, he was sure he had…

Damon flicked through every single moment and emotion he had shared with the witch. There was scared, nervous, hate, disgust, wonder, shocked, more hate… there was passion.. but not in that way. No charm, love, lust, or even happiness for god's sake.

Damon Salvatore could not have this on his flawless irresistible reputation. It was like a big F on a paper full of A's. It stood out and made you completely frustrated, annoyed, angry and most of all, determined.

Damon smirked to himself; Hate always turns to love right?

He would make Bonnie fall for his charm, if he had to tie her to a chair and sit in front of her for a month! A part of him was saying '_Don't even think about it. She hates you, it'll never work; go waste your time with someone worth it_.' While the other, more devious and determined side of him was saying '_It's not too late Salvatore, go for it. Are you really going to let the witch ruin your reputation? Woo her world, charm her; she won't know what hit her_."

Damon decided that both his options made perfect sense, but Damon had never refused a challenge; _never_. He wasn't going to start now. He decided to go with the latter. Damon Salvatore loved a challenge and this situation held no difference. Look out witch; you're about to be charmed.

It's _on._

%%%%%%

Bonnie was laying down on the couch, still in the dark, with one hand draped over her forehead and the other hanging off the couch. She was content with the quiet, but she still wasn't partial to the being alone part. An hour had passed and she still wasn't feeling any better. In fact, she was probably worse. She had started to think more of her mother and why she hadn't wanted her. She had continued from that line of thought to her dead Grams.

Everything is just bad. Bonnie had actually let silent tears fall down her cheeks as she thought about what exactly was wrong with her life. She sniffed quietly, as she turned around so that her face was pressed against the back of the couch and her back leaning against nothing. Bonnie took a gulp of air through her mouth as she lay still in the quiet, again.

The calm serenity that was her house and Christmas Eve was instantly ruined with the sharp sound of the phone's ringing noise. The ringing noise of the phone radiated throughout the whole house, filling the dim silence of which made up Bonnie's shameful Christmas Eve.

She shot up from her lying down position, running toward the phone, in almost complete darkness. She rested her hand against the wall as she picked up the phone. "Hello," She breathed, using the pause afterwards to flip a switch next to the phone, turning on a light.

She then realized she wasn't expecting anyone to call. Elena, Stefan and her father had all called to say Merry Christmas Eve this afternoon, before her sulking, alone fest.

"Bonnie?" A familiar voice sounded from the other end of the phone, filled with the unmistakable undertone of panic. Bonnie was sure she was imagining it. "Hello? Damon?" She asked, actually growing worried. "Bonnie. You need to come over here quickly, there's an emergency. When I say emergency I mean a town-threatening kaboom of a mess." Bonnie had never heard Damon like this before.

He didn't sound scared, or completely panicked, but his tone wasn't his usual cocky one. It almost made her scared.

"Where are you Damon? What's going on?" She asked, trying to keep her tone neutral and calm. "My house, Stefan's house, whatever you call it. Just come quick." Bonnie was listening carefully and pondering his words. Damon would never come to her for help. Although, Stefan and Elena _are_ out of town, so it's under a different circumstance… It still doesn't make sense, all this time Damon's been giving her the impression that he'd rather die than call for her help. So why would he call now?

Bonnie couldn't help but wonder if all of this was part of a new scheme he had in mind. Surely Damon had the sense to not lie to her in this way. Bonnie quickly dismissed that thought and was brought back to the present phone call she was having with him, and as he spoke, her idea of Damon making all this up as part of a new plan of his, slowly drifted away and became stupid.

"Please Bonnie. You need to come. I know you don't trust me. But do this." Bonnie felt a tinge of guilt fill her senses as she thought of how cruel she had been, not believing him. "I'll be there, just hold on," Bonnie finally said as she hung up the phone.

Though, a part of her still didn't believe him, she grabbed her phone and ran out of the house. He had sounded sincere; she just hoped she was making the right choice going over to help him.

**Hope you guys liked it! Review and tell me if you'd like me to continue! Merry Christmas to you all. I hope you guys are having a wonderful holiday and get wonderful presents :) **


	2. But, Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Hey guys, sorry about the wait! The holidays can keep you busy huh? Well, I hope you all are having eventful holidays and Happy New Year to you all! Thank you all for your reviews and alerts. ****A little OOC, I know, but I hope you enjoy it :)**

Bonnie arrived at the Salvatore house after driving cautiously through the slippery and clogged roads. Snow had formed and it wasn't turning out to be such a good thing. The snow was thick, ankle high and annoying as hell. It was numbing and frustrating and it didn't prove good for Bonnie's sometimes-short temper. When she was little she used to adore snow. She especially loved a book called 'Winter Wonderland Of A Time'. It was about wonderful snow on a wonderful Christmas day. She used to love the pictures of snow combining with the festivities and lights.

"Winter Wonderland Of A Time, my ass," Bonnie mumbled under her breath. She hoped out of the car, grabbing her bag and shoving her keys in it. She slammed the door shut and slung her bag over her shoulder. The snow made the simple task of getting out of the car and walking to the doorway a treacherous chore; one that was almost not worth it. In fact, it wasn't worth it. She didn't know why she was doing Damon any favors in the first place. All he brought her was trouble.

Bonnie sighed as she tried to block out the whipping sound of the wind and the numbing feeling in her toes as she got to the front of the house. All the adrenaline and worry of the _emergency _had faded slowly on the way to the house, and she was beginning to doubt the whole situation.

Bonnie, being the person she was had a plan in her mind. She just had to find out the problem, help and then she could leave. She rang on the doorbell, wondering if she should just walk in.

After a few moments, she decided on doing just that. If there was an emergency, odds were, Damon probably couldn't come to the door. Bonnie walked down the hallway of the house looking around for signs of trouble. "Hello? Damon?" She called to the silence. She walked deeper into the house, until she turned to the staircase and looked up to see if she could sense a presence somewhere upstairs.

"Hello?" Bonnie called, once again, not receiving a reply. The bruntte strained her neck to look up the stairs. She didn't actually want to go up there.

"Why, hello, Bennett," A voice came from behind her. When she turned around she was hit by the sight of Damon, his chest bare, holding a black shirt in his hand, his hair dripping wet. Every moment or so, droplets of water hit his chest.

Feelings of before the possession and tomb were coming back to her. She used to actually think about him a lot. How could you not? But everything changed after her Grams' death. She didn't want to feel anything besides hatred for Damon. Bonnie had always tried to keep any subsiding feeling toward Damon under the surface and in a locked vault. And that even meant happiness.

All his faults were slowly disappearing as she stared at him and she couldn't help but feel a pull towards him. His ice blue eyes stared straight back at her; a smirk was forming on his face. All her thoughts vanished and she looked down at the floor at this instant.

"Could you put some clothes on?" Bonnie asked calmly. She could see him pretend to think about it for a few moments. "No, I don't think I will." She clenched her fists. He seemed to bring out the worst in her.

"Damon, I'm not up for games, what's your emergency?" He just smiled at her. "Sit down and I'll tell you about it," he replied smoothly, gesturing at the couch he was now sitting on.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm not sitting down with you having nothing on." Damon rolled his eyes at her. "Well then, I won't tell you the emergency," Damon coaxed. Bonnie stared at him with a confused and annoyed expression on her face, "You called _me. _Your the one in some sort of mess. Not me."

Damon shrugged, "On the contrary this involves the town, that if I'm correct, you reside in." She just glared at him. She started to mentally debate how dangerous this emergency could really be. Was it just a hoax? Bonnie was expecting some sort of fire, or tied up vampire, or something. But no, he just wanted to _talk _about it. Either way, she was not sitting down next to him like that. "Put some clothes on or I'm leaving," Bonnie finally spoke, hoping she got a message across.

Damon sighed, "You're no fun, little witch. Fine." With that, Damon raced up stairs, leaving Bonnie in alone. Bonnie sighed as she looked around the room. She had always admired the ancient feel and the old antiques it sported. You could easily descry that it was all from roughly the same time tone; around the late eighteen hundreds. It reminded her of the kind of stuff Grams liked to keep.

After a couple of minutes a gust of wind flew past her and she turned around the see Damon on the couch, dressed in his usual black. "Sit," He said, patting the space next to him. Bonnie walked over and sat on the couch in front of him and shot him a brief smile. "What do you want?" Bonnie asked, sighing as she waited for a reply.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked her no emotion evident in his features. "Like you care."

"Humor me," Damon replied. Bonnie shrugged, "I'm alone on Christmas, what do you thinks wrong?" Damon smirked at her. "Aww, is Bonnie upset?"

Bonnie glared at him, "Shut up, Damon."

"Anyway, I thought you had some emergency, not something you needed to talk to me about," she continued, growing impatient. Damon shrugged, "You get what you're given." Damon stared at Bonnie for a few moments, a small smile on his lips. "What?" Bonnie asked suspiciously. She was wondering if she had something on her face or something.

In an instant Damon moved quickly to sit next to her, and gently grabbed her hands before he replied. "I just wanted to say, thanks for coming over Bonnie. I'm glad you were the bigger person and came to help me," He told her.

Bonnie was shocked at his words and couldn't help but stare with a skeptical expression. Damon gladly filled the silence while he noticed Bonnie was almost, half in awe. "Wow, you're hands are _freezing, _it must have been quite a storm last night to make all that snow," he spoke, rubbing his and her hands together trying to create friction to warm them up.

Bonnie snatched her hands away from his and eyed him for a few moments. "Damon, if you don't tell me the problem soon, I'm going to leave." The way he was acting towards her was unknown and weird.

"But Baby, it's cold outside," Damon said, a fake look of worry in his eyes and a smirk on his mouth. A part of Bonnie wanted to laugh, but she held it in. "Cute," She told him dryly. "I know." With his smirk wider now, Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious Damon. What did you need?" She asked him, getting up from the couch and moving to the other. Damon shook his head with a look of wonder in his eyes as he watched her move away from him. Boy this girl was hard to get.

"What's your hurry? I thought you said you were alone?" Damon asked, a sly smile on his face. Bonnie didn't know how to answer that and was thinking about it before she answered. "To get away from you," She finally said.

"Ouch," Damon replied in mock hurt, placing his hand over his heart. Bonnie smiled at that gesture. It was typical Damon. "You're smiling at me." Bonnie instantly looked away from his face, her smile faltering immediately at his statement. "No I wasn't."

Damon laughed, "Yes you were."

She got up from her seat on the couch. "I'm leaving," She announced. Damon got up as well and stepped in front of her. "Don't do that," Damon started softly, "then I'll be alone." As he spoke he lifted her hand to place a brief kiss on it. A small fraction of Bonnie wanted to melt at the gesture, while the majority of her wanted to snatch her hand away and storm out. Bonnie did neither; she just stood there frozen. She didn't know what part of her answered, but one did. "Fine, I'll stay," She said pulling her hand from him gently.

"Damon, really, what's the problem? You called me over here and you sounded as though an animal had mauled you. Now I'm here and you're doing everything _but _telling me," Bonnie told him, hoping he'd stop playing games with her. "Very observant."

Damon started to wonder what his options were, and found he had two.

He could tell her the truth, or keep stalling his way through the evening. Damon decided to take the honest approach, thinking they'd make more progress that way.

"Well, see, here's the thing. There _is _no emergency," Damon confessed. Bonnie looked at him with a confused expression and a frown. _"What?"_

"Now I thought you could understand English, Bonnie. I _said _there is no emergency." Bonnie was growing very, very angry. "Why the hell would you call me over here, then?"

Damon put space between them as he chose his words. "Is it a crime to be lonely?" Damon asked innocently. He was having no effect on Bonnie's angry form. "I'll show you lonely," Bonnie whispered threateningly.

"That doesn't even make sense." Bonnie ignored him as she concentrated on taking him out; giving him an aneurysm. She was going to make him regret the moment he thought it was a good idea to make her come over. But it seemed that no matter what she tried she couldn't make her powers work.

"Why, what's the matter Bonnie? Powers don't work? Is fear clogging them up again?" Damon asked smirking, as he paced around her. Bonnie just continued concentrating. "No." Damon just smiled at her while she tried furiously to get her powers to work.

Why weren't her powers working? And why was he so smug? Did he know her powers weren't going to work? Damon didn't come back into her view and Bonnie knew he was standing behind her. "Am I _scaring _you, Bonnie?" Damon asked huskily, which made her hold back a shiver.

Bonnie replied as soon as she found her voice. "No. I know the feeling of being clogged by fear. D-don't try and kid yourself. You don't have any effect on me," Bonnie told him, hoping he didn't hear the little tremor in her voice. She turned around the face him. Amusement glinted in his eyes. "By listening to your voice, I'd say otherwise." She couldn't help but scowl slightly at him.

"But, yes, you're right it's not fear, though _it is_ my doing," He told her smugly. "What are you talking about Damon?" She crossed her arms over her chest in discomfort.

The whole situation was starting to get to her. She felt uncomfortable and a little… scared. Damon smirked at her, "Am I making you uncomfortable?" He asked her with a mock sympathy tone. "Actually, yes, yes you are," She told him, somehow hoping he'd do something to make it better. "Good," he replied, his smirk wider now. Bonnie shot a death glare at him and concentrated again on trying to take him down.

Damon suddenly clutched his head in pain while Bonnie's face lit up at her achievement. Bonnie kept going, and closed her eyes. She then heard Damon's laughing. She opened her eyes to see Damon smirking down on her. "I'm a good actor aren't I? You on the other hand should work harder at _actually causing_ some pain," Damon said smugly.

Bonnie let out a frustrated sigh. "What, are you angry with me? Are you going to hurt me? Oh wait, I forgot. You're powerless."

She started to try again and held her breath as she did so. Damon just watched with amusement.

After a few moments, Bonnie let out a huge gasping breath in defeat. "What did you do?" She asked angrily. "Well, I'm not going to tell you anything if you ask me like that. I'd like to hear a 'Why, Damon, how exactly did your skillful and charming self come across something to utter me absolutely _powerless? _Please tell me, Damon'."

Bonnie didn't say anything; she just watched his growing smirk until she couldn't take it anymore. She brought her hand to his cheek with a quick swift motion and slapped him. Damon grabbed her wrist and cupped his cheek with his other hand.

"You _really _don't seem to be getting what I have over you at the moment. I could do _anything_ to you, and what can you do to stop me? _Nothing_, that's what," Damon told her dangerously. Damon allowed Bonnie to snatch her hand out of his grasp and watched her eye him.

"I'm not scared of you Damon. Get over yourself. Besides, who exactly do you think Elena is more likely to choose if you kill me? Stefan or the homicidal vampire who killed her best friend?" Damon frowned, "Maybe I don't care about her anymore… maybe I care about someone else," He said, wondering where the last part came from.

"Stefan will come after you," Bonnie told him.

"Oh _no. _Now my plans are just _ruined. Stefan_ is coming after me! Shall I hide in the bathtub with a broom when he arrives?" Damon exclaimed sarcastically, while Bonnie glared at him unimpressed. "Shut up, Damon. Just tell me what you did." Damon sighed, "Well, since it's you, I suppose I'll tell you."

"And what exactly does that mean?" Bonnie asked him. Damon brought his hands up and clasped them together in front of his chest as he answered. "It _means, _that _someone _has a bit of a temper and an inclination to get all stubborn and frustrated when they don't get what they want. They also have urges to slap vampires. _Also_ not good." Bonnie rolled her eyes at his tendency of being a bit dramatic.

"And people say _I'm dramatic," _Bonnie muttered. "What was that?"

Bonnie held up her hands in defense, "Nothing, nothing. So you were going to tell me what it is that you did to my powers?"

"Ahhh yes, the little problem of where your powers have gone," Damon stated happily. Bonnie wanted to slap him again, but resisted. "Have you ever heard of something called a Chiastolite stone?" he asked her. Bonnie shrugged her shoulders before replying. "Not really, but from what I've heard they're basically just useless. Probably about two spells can be done on them, both of which I haven't heard of," Bonnie admitted.

Damon smirked at her as he pulled out a stone from his pocket. The stone was brown, but had black in the middle, sides, top and bottom, which formed a cross on the stone. It was a natural thing for the stone to have this image on it. It wasn't particularly pretty to Bonnie and she'd never really come across a spell that needed the stone.

"A Chiastolite stone is a stone that could fall under the category of _protection. _Like many other stones it was used way back when, mostly for overcoming negative feelings and protection against psycics. It doesn't actually do much. _But _like you said there are a couple of spells that can be done on the stone to make it useful for something. One of them is the one I used, and I was a lucky son-of-a-bitch to do what I did, because at the moment, it's proving to be _pretty handy,_" Damon explained.

"It stops my powers? How? Why?"

"Well, little witch, the stone works like this. You need the blood of a chosen witch and the rock and then you do some magic and it's done. The stone sucks the specific witch's' power away in the certain building that they are in. You leave the witch powerless in the place the stone is in. So if I were to put this stone in another building across the street, you'd be free to fry my brain. But it's in here, and you _can't." _

"And just when did you get my blood?" Bonnie asked, astonished of all his planning. "_Well, _remember that little night Emily came in and made my life and yours a whole lot more complicated? After I attacked you, there was dried blood on my clothes. So… I did what any skillful, witty, handsome vampire would do. I took the rock and the blood to a witch friend who owes me a favor and she did the spell for me, _granted, _I wasted a favor on you, _but, _it seems that the favor wasn't wasted after _all_, because here we are."

Bonnie was speechless for a few moments. Damon's expression changed considerably then. "You know, Bonnie. I've always liked you… there are a lot more things we could be doing then arguing…" Damon trailed of suggestively, as he caressed the side of her face. Bonnie stared up at him in wonder for a few seconds before glaring at him.

"Seriously, Damon? You attacked me, drank my blood, _killed _my Grams and you're now taking away my powers and coming _onto me_?" Bonnie asked; she was fuming. "Pre_tty much," _He told her smugly, "but, _technically, _I didn't take away your powers. I only took them away for time being. As long as you're in this house, you're rendered powerless."

"As long as I'm _in this house_ I'm powerless," Bonnie said as a statement instead of a question. nodding her head in understanding. "And _oh, _there is a door over there in the distance. So, I may just leave you and your rock alone together and leave," Bonnie told him smugly, as she headed for the door. Damon was in front of her instantly.

"No, no, it doesn't work like that, witch. I'm not letting you leave," Damon told her with a tone of warning. "And why not?" Damon didn't know how to respond to that.

"Anyway, where are you going to go? Home? You're going to be alone. Do you really want that? Don't say that you'd rather pick being alone than being with me, because that's crap."

Bonnie laughed bitterly at him. "Oh, but I would. No company is better then _your _company."

Sbe then continued for the door, and Damon had a look of frustration on his face. Maybe he should try another day… Why was it so hard with this girl? Why couldn't she just give in? Sure he wasn't being incredibly charming but she just seemed to bring the worst out of him. Plus, he_ was _trying. He had left suggestive hints and nice things here and there, why hadn't she fallen for him?

While Damon was busy in his frustrated thoughts, Bonnie had escaped to the door and was trying to open it. But it wouldn't open. "Damon, did you lock this door?" Bonnie asked in a frustrated cry. "No!" Damon yelled back, hearing her, but still thinking about his objective. "It won't open!" She yelled back. Damon was beside her in a flash. "Oh, what a _pity,_" He replied sarcastically.

"Maybe we should call someone…" Bonnie trailed off. Damon just rolled his eyes at her. "Yeah, sure, you call Stefan while I _succeed_ in opening the door." Bonnie rolled her eyes at him. While Damon was trying to open the door Bonnie peered out the window across from her and to her shock found cold hard snow blocking all her view.

"Ahh, Damon. I think- I think, we're snowed in," Bonnie told him, nervously. Damon was still fumbling with the door as he spoke next. "_Oh _no. _Quick, _lets call Stefan. _He'll know _what to do. And while you're at it call the Easter Bunny, good forbid they don't both cross paths, or they'll be a _dead_ holiday coming on fairly soon."

"Damon, I'm being serious," Bonnie told him.

"Oh yeah, _sure _Bonnie," Damon patronized. Bonnie kicked Damon in the torso while he was still leaning over the door handle. "Bonnie…" Damon got up frowning. "Look, idiot," Bonnie said, directing him to the window. "That's not right, I think I'd have felt that happen…" Damon trailed off. "If I can't get the door open, it means we're snowed in by _a lot_," Damon told her seriously.

"What do you _mean _you can't open the door?" She asked incredulously. "It _means _I can't get us out of here," He repeated, saying what he meant while talking a little slower this time. "Damon, I understood that. I _meant _you're a _vampire _you should be able to get us out."

Damon snorted, "Yes, Bonnie. I'm a _vampire, _not superman. Do you really think I can push through probably more then about ten feet of snow upward and six feet across?"

"Well, no…" Bonnie trailed off. "Even if I was able to get the door off, which I'd do by breaking the hinges, do you think I'd be able to push all that?"

"No, Damon, I heard the first time."

Bonnie paced the room, running her hand through her hair. "I can't believe I'm snowed in with you…" Bonnie kept repeating. Bonnie was on the verge of going into fits, while Damon was scheming the next part of his plan. This couldn't have turned out more perfectly for him if he had tried.

**Hey guys, hope you liked it! Review for a sneak peek and to fuel me up to write the next chapter! **


	3. Stefan, Hands Down

**Hey everyone :) I am so sorry for this wait! I'll try to not let it happen again. How sad was the Descent? I mean I never liked Rose, but part of my heart was breaking for her. Anyway, enjoy the chapter**

Bonnie found herself taking long and deep breaths in and out. Her whole body was slumped against the wall in an act to be calm again. Bonnie felt though she was on fire. Like at any moment she would explode. Bonnie felt claustrophobic. Funny, considering the Salvatore house is one of the biggest establishments in Mystic Falls- next to the Lockwood estate.

It was also funny since it was _snowing _outside and it wasn't hot _at all. _Bonnie had always been a little claustrophobic. It probably was because when she was little she got trapped in her favorite cubby house for _five hours_… It was wooden and the door was completely jammed. The windows had been too small for her to go through and she had fainted because of the anxiety attack and hyperventilating.

Bonnie rubbed her hands over her face, attempting to physically wipe away the bad feeling she was getting. Bonnie looked down at the ground and continued taking deep breaths in and out, with her eyes shut.

A soft noise- a creek was heard from the stairs and Bonnie looked up to see Damon hovering over her, blocking all her breathing space. "Snows covering the windows upstairs as well. No way in, no way out. Looks like we're _snow buddy's_." Bonnie groaned at his attempt at humor at this troubling time, keeping her eyes down on the ground.

She didn't want to start hyperventilating, so she just had to focus on the ground and try not to think about what's happening. Maybe she could try to think of the positives in the situation… but _what positives? _

Damon took a step out of her personal space and Bonnie let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Are you sure?" She asked, looking back down. "Yeah I'm sure, do you think I'd _lie _to you, Bonnie dearest?" He asked innocently. Bonnie didn't even bother to create a witty rebuttal to his teasing; she just came out and said what she was thinking. "I have no idea. _You _tell me."

Damon didn't say anything after that, and Bonnie looked up from her gaze on the expensive carpet. Damon just stared at her, before his lips curled into a smirk. "What? No witty remark, no furious frowning, no _death-glaring?"_ Bonnie just looked away from him to the window which snow surrounded completely, and instantly looked down.

The snow covered windows were just a trigger for her anxiety. She looked back down o the ground and took a steady breath in and out, putting all her wait against the wall. "For once, she has nothing to say! And dare I say it, I think Damon Salvatore has finally won the battle of the _endless, _witty remarks," He said, smirking with triumph.

"Shut it, Damon."

Damon frowned and stared at her. "What's wrong?" He asked, lifting his hands up in a surrendering matter.

Bonnie's head snapped up sharply and she looked at him furiously. "_What's wrong? _What's wrong _with you? _We're _trapped _inside this house, by an impossible and unimaginable amount of snow. I have _no magic, _to help get us out, thanks to you, you moron. There's probably _no _phone reception. Who _knows _how long we'll be in here for. And to top it off, out of _everyone, _I'm stuck in here with _you_," She finished, making a big gestures as she spoke to highlight her points to get through to him.

After a moment of just starring at each other, Bonnie had thought she had gotten through to him. But after another second, Damon cracked a smile and a chuckle emitted from his mouth. "Ouch," was all he said. "Ouch? _Ouch? _I'm going to _kill _you."

Bonnie was freaking out and she knew she was over-reacting. The heat of the situation was getting to her and she couldn't help but play along. The building felt like it was caving in and she didn't know how long she could keep calm- well, that's already lost- keep her cover and breathing.

Damon just stared at her, wondering why she was so worked up. "Calm it, Bonnie. What's you're problem?" At that moment Bonnie swore she felt her eye twitch with pure craziness. Something was snapping even further inside of her. She threw her head in her hands dramatically.

Damon came to be in front of her as he stared down on her, now worried. Bonnie could be dramatic and angry, but he's never seen her like this. She's breaking down over nothing and he swore he saw her eye twitch just then. Damon put a hand on her back and gave a go of rubbing small circles into it. But his attempt to comfort was foiled as Bonnie's head sprung out of her hands as she faced him sporting a hard glare. "Don't. Touch. Me." Damon took a step back and eyed her.

"Bonnie, seriously, _aside _from the obvious, what's wrong?"

"_Aside _from the obvious? Well the obvious _is_ what's wrong. The snow is not letting us out from this _house; _and-and the house is only so big. And the air… Where's that coming from? When will we get out? I think it's stuffing up in here, maybe we're running out of air _already-" _Bonnie's insane monologue was cut off but a curious Damon, who just had something click inside his brain.

"Wait, wait, wait. Hold it. You're not claustrophobic, are you, Bonnie?" Bonnie looked away and didn't meet his gaze as she tried to regain her saneness and sense of moral reasoning as she tried to catch her breath. A small, dark chuckle was heard as Damon took another step back. "The _powerful witch, _is claustrophobic? You've got to be kidding me right?"

Bonnie fixed her hard gaze on him as she tried to stay calm. "Maybe, but so what? I'm a person, Damon. I have feeling and emotions, unlike you."

"Yeah you have feelings and emotions, but this is neither. It's a fear, little witch, a _weakness. _Weren't you ever taught not to tell your weakness to your enemy. It's like a standard rule."

"Sorry I didn't read the handbook," She threw bitterly, trying to cover up her embarrassment and shame. She shouldn't of let him find out. "And since when have we been _enemies?" _She asked, realizing what she said after she said it. Damon raised an eyebrow at her. "We're _not _enemies. Well, then. I suppose I feel bad for you're friends if you treat them how you treat me. Tell me, do you often tell Elena you're going to '_take her out'_?" He asked.

"Damon, I said we weren't enemies. We're on the same side, right? Then how can we be enemies? We just took down Katherine. She's in the tomb thanks to us _not _being enemies. But you're not my friend, not even close," She told him, leaving no hiccups of weakness in her hard tone.

"I'm _hurt, _Bonnie. I'm not one of you're BFF's? How _will I_ go on," Damon replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes as he turned around. "Where are you going?" She asked, again regretting something she said after she said it. "Why, are you going to miss me?" He teased. Bonnie glared at him and 'no' was her only reply. Damon shrugged, "I'm getting myself a drink, want one?"

Bonnie gave Damon a look of disgust. "I think my kind of drink differs from yours."

"Oh, you're one of those _humans, _right, I forgot." Bonnie moved from the wall, still taking deep breaths. "Please don't drink that in front of me," She said finally, as she watched Damon walk over to the bar in the corner of the room, holding blood in a mini fridge underneath. "Is that an order, Bennett?" He asked curiously.

"I'm _asking _you Damon." Damon nodded in her direction, "Good, because I hope you haven't forgotten that you're not in the right position to be making orders." Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Me having no powers is really going to your head, isn't it?" She asked. When Damon didn't reply, Bonnie sat down on one of the couches stared at her hands in agitation.

Bonnie pulled out her phone from her pocket and dialed Elena's number in desperation. The dial tone didn't even sound. Three tones were heard and she was then told no connection could be offered in her area. Bonnie threw her phone back in her pocket and balled her fists in aggravation. This was all Damon's fault. Him and his stupid _emergency_ got them into this. Why had he even called her over here? Did he call her over o take her powers away for a few moments? It didn't make any sense to Bonnie.

"This is just _horrible _and it's all you fault, like _it always_ is," she said after a few moments of steady breathing and unpleasant thoughts of Damon.

Damon was suddenly right in front of her, making her stand up. "_Trust me, _Bonnie. I could be doing _so much worse _to you right now. But you're lucky, because I'm not. Don't push me."

Damon didn't move from his position, his ice blue eyes boring into hers. She just stared straight back into them, until she decided to look away and caught a look of the upstairs window, which was _also _surrounded by snow. Then the anxiety was back and it was all she could think about. His closeness wasn't helping as her breathing became quick and uneven.

And after that all the bad thoughts came swelling into her brain. _We're never getting out of here…. It'll be days till someone comes, probably even weeks… it's Christmas, no one will know or care… the air is going to run out…. Oh _god_ there is _no air. _We're surrounded by snow. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. . Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh _god.

Damon was starring down at Bonnie, his eyes wide and filled with worry. Her breathing was quick and not deep enough to be actually getting any air in her. She didn't seem to be able to stop. It just came and came and came. Bonnie's eyes were wide with panic and she was full of hysteria. Damon had _no _idea what to do. He started to shake her, to get her to look at him.

"Bonnie, Bonnie? Can you hear me? Hello? Bonnie, listen to my voice. Nod if you can hear me, please?"

Bonnie was consumed by all the thoughts and they were doing her head in. She felt her throat closing up in fear and the room start to spin. In the corner of her mind she could barely register a voice calling to her, but oddly wondered if it was Damon's. The voice's pleas were getting fiercer and Bonnie found that she could make out words.

Damon was now begging for Bonnie to be okay. "Bonnie Bennett if you don't come out of this _right _now I'm going to drain you dry just to _shut you up." _Bonnie could now register Damon's voice and touch and was growing angrier by the minute.

"How can you be so selfish? Elena and Stefan love you, your dad loves you, and Jeremy seems to have a stupid, little thing for you. Don't die on me." Damon didn't think about half the things he was saying. Why did _he care_? '_Don't die on me?' _Where had that come from, Damon wondered. She wouldn't die from an anxiety attack, would she? She'd probably just faint, but she could hit her head on something if she wasn't careful. But, he had seen people die from anxiety attacks. It was likely and Damon didn't want to risk it.

_Selfish? _How was she being _selfish? _Bonnie wondered, as she tried to regain her breath and view of the room. Did he just _threaten her? _Bonnie was struggling to get her breath at an even pace.

Damon could feel that she was trying but it wasn't good enough. His hands tightened on her shoulders as he tried harder. "So help me, Bonnie. If you don't calm the hell down, right _now, _I'll snap your neck and you can say _hello_ to Grams." Damon knew what he had just said had worked, because Bonnie was pushing his arms off her shoulders.

He also knew he had taken a low blow and hit a soft spot in a unwelcome area for him to visit with her, but he didn't care. She was breathing and alive; that was all that mattered.

"Don't you _dare _talk to me about her. Don't you _dare _even say her _name. _You have _no _right," Bonnie said, her voice loud, but not hard. Her tough streak was gone, and she was crying. Damon could see right through her now, and that's when realized who Bonnie Bennett really was.

Damon had never done anything like what he was about to do, but it seemed to just come to him- like it was meant to be. He pulled Bonnie into a hug. His arms fit perfectly around her, holding her close to him, and Bonnie fit perfectly in his arms.

Bonnie leant her head on his chest for support as she chocked back sobs in memory of her Grams. Then she realized who exactly was holding her, and she began to squirm, trying to get out of Damon's arms. But Damon wouldn't let her go.

Damon was almost memorised in his position with Bonnie in his arms. This was new to him, but he was sure you weren't supposed to have this _feeling. _It was like electric sparks, running through his entire body. The sensation was unreal and magical. He wanted to hold onto this feeling, hold onto _her. _Meanwhile, Bonnie was still trying to get out of his arms. Damon looked dazed, like he had experienced pure happiness. Bonnie was growing furious. "Get off me before I set you on fire," she spoke, her voice still not as strong as it always was.

It was the voice a kid used when they were crying, when they were upset and they didn't have all their strength because they were so worn out from fighting, and Damon sighed at the sound of it.

"Sometimes I forget just how young you are, Bonnie," He spoke, his voice full of sympathy. Bonnie was staring up at him with fierce confusion. She tried to calm herself and make the tears go way as she spoke. "No-No I'm… I'm eighteen, Damon. What are you talking about?" She asked, still trying to push Damon off her.

Damon's arms were wound around her, holding her to him with a grip not too loose and not too tight, just… perfect. Bonnie sighed, as she finally started acknowledging the feeling she had wanted to ignore. It was like mini fireworks going off inside of her where their bodies touched. Sparks were going off and Bonnie didn't like it. It was bizarre and it felt right and wrong all at the same time.

"You're_ eighteen_, Bonnie. That's just it. You're not thirty or forty or one hundred and five, or even _twenty. _You haven't even begun living. You're so young and you've got so much on you. It's almost not fair." Bonnie continued to stare at him.

"Who are you?" She asked, trying to hide how much she disliked him uncovering so much. "Why do you have to ruin everything, Bonnie?" He asked, releasing her at that moment. "I'm trying to be nice, and what do I get? Your crap, and denial." Bonnie was actually feeling bad now. Damon sat on the couch and stared up at the ceiling.

Bonnie sat on the opposite couch and thought about Damon's words. He was actually right. "I don't have a choice, Damon. I am who I am, I've got the power to help and once you get in, you can't get out," She told him truthfully.

Damon was surprised by the amount of truth she was telling him. But, he was only half listening to her because he was half longing for that feeling of _magic_ and pleasure to return. "Fair enough, I guess I know what you mean," He replied.

Bonnie was starting to become aware of her surroundings again. And by that she meant all the snow blocking her air. There was no way to see the outside and Bonnie was freaking out again.

Damon could sense her panic rising once again. "Bonnie it's all right, it's going to be okay. We'll be out soon, there's _plenty _of air in this building, it's huge," He said, not wanting her to go into an attack again. Bonnie looked at him unsurely, not entirely convinced, but clinging onto his words, not wanting to feel so... helpless.

"How about we play a game?" He asked finally, wanting to distract her.

"How about we don't," she replied. Damon cracked a smile. He loved how stubborn and fiery she could be. "Why not? Don't you trust me?" He asked innocently. "You haven't given me much reason to trust you. But, I sort of do… I mean I had to; otherwise we couldn't of taken Katherine down. But now, I'm not so sure."

"Why?" Damon blurted. "_Why? _Really? Do you often mix up and forget the difference between truth and lies? Have you forgotten the emergency you just _needed _me to help you with? Do you have any sense of decency? What's _wrong _with you?" She asked, her string of questions leaving Damon silent for a moment. Her shrugged, brushing off her words, that almost stung. "So we're playing twenty questions now? Alright I'll play along," he said finally.

Bonnie groaned, "twenty questions?" She asked. Damon stared at her in confusion. "You've never played twenty questions?" Bonnie just shrugged. "I've played the twenty questions were you have to ask questions to find out who the person is, but I know who you are so…"

"Well, it's basically not really a game, just asking twenty questions to each other. You ask twenty and I ask twenty. Maybe we'll learn something about each other," He said shrugging.

"I don't like it. How about, if we have to do this, I ask one, then you ask one and so on?" Damon shrugged again, "Whatever, you go first."

"Why'd you come to Mystic Falls?" She asked.

"What, you don't enjoy having me around?" He teased. "Answer the question, it's my turn, not yours, you'll get yours."

Damon rolled his eyes. "I don't know, at first it was just to _come back_… but then I saw Elena and there was my other reason to stay, that and to keep my promise to my brother."

"What promise?" She questioned, as Damon got up off the couch and sat down next to her. "It's my turn, not yours, you'll get yours," He said, quoting her words perfectly. Bonnie glared at him, as she lifted her foot onto the couch, and slid over a bit.

"Who do you like better, Stefan or me?" He asked, making Bonnie smile. It was such a Damon thing to ask. Damon was Damon, she hadn't even expected him to be any different playing this game. "Stefan hands down," she told him without hesitating, making Damon frown. She bit back a smile, teasing him.

Damon tried to cover how much that actually hurt. "Of course, everyone wants Stefan, I suppose you'd rather be in here with Stefan, wouldn't you?" Bonnie eyed him, "probably," she said, grinning. But then she saw Damon's look of hurt. The same look she had seen on Damon's face when he'd found out that Katherine hadn't been in the tomb, and hadn't wanted him, only Stefan. Bonnie felt bad for him.

The look was quickly covered up. "Are you sure about that? I'm sure he would've made this situation one _hundred _times worse with his brooding. He probably wouldn't shut up about Elena either. Hell, he'd probably be more of a mess than you… no offense." Bonnie made a face at his insult as she let it slide. "Probably," she agreed once again, still grinning.

They were both smiling at each other without even realizing it. When Bonnie realized they had been smiling at each other for longer then a minute, she broke their little moment by speaking.

"Why do you hate your brother? What promise?" Damon sank back into the couch and looked up at her with a look that said 'why are you making me answer this stupid question?'. Bonnie just ignored it, waiting patiently for his answer. "After my brother made me turn, I promised him an eternity of misery for the eternity he made me have, and the whole Katherine ordeal," He told her simply. Bonnie nodded in understanding, not wanting to push anymore on the subject.

Damon straightened up a little. "My turn. If Stefan and me were stuck in a burning building with no way to get out, and you could only save one of us, who would it be?" He asked. Bonnie rolled her eyes at him. "_I would… _stop the fire and leave." Damon glared at her. "_No. _You don't have your powers, and you can only save one of us," He told her stubbornly.

"If I don't have my powers, how do I save one of you?" She asked, liking the way she could rile him up. "You _just do. _Answer the question." Bonnie rolled her eyes and started to think. Five minutes later she was still thinking and Damon was growing impatient. "Jeez, Bonnie, just _choose. _ I swear, you're worse then Katherine." Bonnie shot him a glare.

"Whatever… Uhh, I think I'd choose Stefan. I've already saved you from a burning building. Remember Founders Day? I think it's Stefan's turn, don't you think?" She said, almost smirking. Damon rolled his eyes. "Ha, ha, very funny," he applauded sarcastically.

"Why do you keep asking me to choose between you and Stefan?" She asked.

"I feel like it. I'd like to know an outsiders opinion. Elena and Katherine are basically the same person, they both chose Stefan, and I've always wanted to know what someone who's _not _a doppelganger thinks," he told her truthfully.

Bonnie just stared into his ice blue eyes. "I see," was all she said.

"If Elena wasn't in town and Stefan and I came in town anyway, who would you go for?" He said, his voice full of curiosity. Bonnie narrowed her eyes at him, a frown on her face and dread in her eyes. "Do I have to answer it?" She asked him, dreading the question.

"Yup." Bonnie eyed him. "And if _I don't?" _She challenged. Damon leant closer to her, his eyes drinking her in. "Well then, I think I could think of something _else_ we could do. And you wouldn't have to say a thing… well; except for my na-" Bonnie cut him off, shoving him away from her. "Alright, alright, I'll answer it." Damon smirked at her while she just glared, trying not to let him know how much he was affecting her.

"So I don't know either of you? What you're like or what you are?" She asked. Damon simply nodded and waited for her answer. Bonnie just shrugged, "Probably neither."

"_Neither? _That's not an answer, honey."

"Well, I would've waited for one of you to make the move, _back_ _then. _I would've been too shy and you probably wouldn't have been interested. So neither," She repeated. "How about if you had the fiery essence you do now? Who would you choose?" He asked. She rolled her eyes and sighed, a little confused. "Wait, so I don't know about Vampires, but I'm like how I am now? That doesn't make any sense. I am what I am, _because_ I know."

Damon sighed, "Well, how about… you're just strong and powerful, like now, and Stefan and I are in town." Bonnie chewed on her bottom lip. "Uhh, So I don't know who or what you are, right?" She asked. "Nope."

"Do you promise not to ask questions about my choice?" Damon eyed her, as he was about to protest, when he changed his mind and just simply nodded. "Alright, I'd probably go after you." She said without hesitation. Damon's eyebrows shot up and Bonnie regretted it the moment she said it. "I mean… if I had to go for one of you… I wouldn't go for Stefan. He's not really my type. I need someone stronger than that, someone who could hold up and stay calm when I can't," She quickly amended.

Damon smirked. "And you think that's me?" Bonnie instantly felt a hot flush cover her and she hoped Damon couldn't see it. "Yes. I mean no. I mean… look it's just if I _had _to choose. But I wouldn't have to, so, yeah." Damon nodded, "Alright, okay calm down, little witch."

Bonnie rolled her eyes at him and she yawned. She looked at her watch and noticed it was almost one o'clock in the morning. Bonnie got up off the couch and quickly stretched out, before she moved to the other couch, and laid down. "All right, my go," She said, looking up at him. "You look tired, Bonnie. Maybe you should go to bed," He suggested.

Bonnie shook her head at him. Damon raised an eyebrow at her, then sad realisation hit him. "You don't trust me enough to sleep, do you?" He sighed. Bonnie simply shook her head.

"Well, it's not like I can leave the house. I mean if I could, we wouldn't have any problems would we?" He asked rhetorically. Bonnie just shrugged as Damon sighed again.

"Would you believe me if I promise you I won't hurt you while you sleep?" He asked her. Bonnie shook her head, a small smile on her face. "I want to," she admitted. "Well, how about I do this. Damon ran to the kitchen and came back in a flash with a handful of spoons and a ball of wool. "Stefan likes to stock the house," he told her as he met her curious gaze.

Damon grabbed the wool and tied a piece of it around the ends of the cutlery, so they were tied together at one end. Then he got another piece of wool and attached the tied cutlery to his ankle. Damon then made a show of taking three steps while the untied end of the spoons made an unmistakable jingling noise.

"You'll hear me when I move. And just for extra measures anyway, I'm going to say to you honestly,_ I promise_ I won't even go _near you_ while you sleep." Bonnie actually smiled at his efforts. Damon then moved towards the light, turning it off, letting Bonnie hear the jingling noise of the spoons as he ran back and laid down on the couch across from her.

The moonlight was the only thing lighting up the room and Bonnie and Damon's eyes were wide open. "Damon?" She asked. "Mm?"

Bonnie yawned before she spoke. "Do you think we'll get out of here soon?" She asked. Bonnie had felt as though she had to ask it. It would put her fears to sleep for the rest of the night if she got the right answer. "I do." He said simply. Silence was among them once again, as Bonnie stared at Damon in the dark. "Damon?" She called once again. "Yeah?"

"Thanks."

Damon was staring at the ceiling as he heard the thank you, and an unknown sensation shot through him. It was pride and pleasure combined and it was beautiful to was similar to the one he received when he hugged her. "You're welcome, Bennett," He replied, before turning over to see Bonnie's eyes shut and her breath coming out evenly. Damon smiled at her before closing his eyes, and falling asleep himself.

**Sorry, sorry, sorry for the long wait. I hope I am forgiven, because this was a pretty good chapter. I loved writing it, and I hope you guys loved reading it. Review for more, please :)**


	4. Keep Your Enemies Close

**I know you all probably want to shoot me… Or more appropriately, drive a stake through my heart… All I'm going to say is, I am so so sorry! I will try to never ever not write for that long again! Hope you guys'll enjoy it nevertheless. **

Bonnie woke in the morning, the Salvatore house looking a dull colour. She couldn't remember for a moment why she was sleeping in the living room. She then casted her hazy gaze toward the window and got a clear, startling reason why she was here. The view of the window was covered with snow, leaving no room for any other light.

Her head shot up instantly after remembering everything from yesterday, her eyes scanning every window she could see in sight to see if the dreaded snow covered all of them too. With no luck, she found every possible exit still blocked with her new enemy, snow.

She looked at the couch across from her, remembering the position she last saw Damon in. But Damon was nowhere to be seen. She frowned deeply, specifically remembering Damon going to an effort to help her trust him, so she could sleep. But it was clear now that whatever promise he had made, he was not in front of her, or more specifically, not lying on the couch in front of her.

She instinctively touched her neck, feeling around for bite marks of any sort. When no marks were found on her neck, she brushed a hand along her arms, while looking along her legs. She finally let out a sigh of relief. No bite marks were found during her quick scan, but she still wasn't happy about him moving. _Hadn't he said he wouldn't? _She asked herself. She knew she shouldn't have tried to trust him.

He had probably done something, or was doing something to harm her right now. Her powers were gone thanks to him, so she couldn't sense where he was in the house.

She sat up on the couch, her whole body tense with anticipation, as if waiting for Damon to spring at her with pointed canines at any moment. Her eyes moved from side to side, as she could've sworn she just heard a 'whooshing' sound in front her.

Then, while the house was returned to its _to _silent atmosphere, she heard his voice. "Good morning, sunshine." She felt a cool breath tickle the back of her neck, before she whirled her torso around on the couch angrily and unsteadily, to see a smirking Damon Salvatore.

"What _the hell_, Damon?" She said furiously. He raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "I don't know Bonnie, what _is_ the hell?" She gave him a sour look, climbing off the couch, and standing so that the couch lay between them. She crossed her arms over her chest. "You know what I _mean, _Damon. I thought you said you wouldn't move from the couch."

Damon pointed unsurely to his chest, amusement glinting in his eyes. "Me? Damon Salvatore? Are you sure? I think I clearly remember promising I wouldn't _go near you_ while you _slept_," he said, shrugging. She glared at him, gesturing between the two of them. "Then what was _that? _That little… breathing on my neck, act?" She said exasperated, "Way to keep your promise, Damon. Thanks a lot," she said, frowning deeper.

Damon looked a little hurt for a moment, before diminishing the look, anger growing in its place. "Why thank you, because _I did _keep my promise, little witch. Did I come _near you_ while you were _sleeping_? _No. _I don't think so." She thought about his words for a moment, and technically, he was right. He hadn't come near her while she slept, just when she woke up… So he was telling the truth. She didn't say anything, though.

Damon looked at her expectantly, as though asking for some sort of an apology. She curved her neck, so that her head was slightly cocked. "What, Damon? What do you want?" He sighed heavily, rolling his eyes. "Impossible," he muttered. She chose to ignore his comment.

He walked toward the kitchen part of the Salvatore house, facing his back to her. She felt a little bad for snapping at him; after all, she hadn't heard the jingling of spoons last night. She sighed, following him casually into the kitchen. "What happened to the spoons?" She said quietly.

Damon raised an eyebrow to himself, smirking before turning to face her with an instant reply. "Oh, _those_? I ditched _them_ straight after you fell asleep, honey."

Bonnie didn't know what her face looked like, but she felt like she'd taken a small blow. She tried to bite back a hurt expression. "Asshole," she huffed, turning around. Though, she knew she sort of deserved that for snapping at him, he was making her feel incredibly insecure. She knew she couldn't count on Damon Salvatore to figure out she was only acting like this because she was feeling incredibly vulnerable, but she still had expected him to understand_ a little_. I mean he did spend all night yesterday, trying to make her feel better. Was it wrong that she thought he got how she felt?

All she knew is that she was secretly hoping he hadn't _really_ gotten rid of the spoons after she'd fallen asleep. She honestly wanted to trust him, and had found him relatively likeable and entertaining as they had talked, and she didn't want to loose it.

Damon rolled his eyes at Bonnie's curse, turning back around to find a blood bag for himself. Even she had to admit she deserved it. She shouldn't have snapped at him, especially after all he had done and tried to do for her. Though, before he had turned around, he had almost regretted spouting out his comment. The look on her face was pure sadness, and he wasn't sure if she even knew she was letting him see it. Either way, it'd actually made him feel bad.

She had looked at him like he had _let her down_. Which, of course, was understandable in a way. He had told her she could trust him, and then he went and said that it was all an act to get her to shut up, basically. He wondered if she actually believed his comment, though. From the look she had given him, it seemed she had. Damon was surprised to feel that this upset him.

He frowned, reaching down in the special fridge for his desire. He actually felt bad that she had just believed him.

I mean he hadn't _really _taken the spoons off after she fell asleep. _Actually, _it was quite the opposite. He had slept with the spoons on all night, having fallen asleep nearly straight after she had. Then, when he had woken up and felt that it was morning, he had taken the spoons off quietly, as an effort to let her sleep in. He knew the spoons would've woken her up with his bored tossing and turning. So he'd actually done _the right _thing, an almost new concept to Damon.

But of course, Bonnie would never know that, because he was an _idiot, _and basically proved to her that he was an asshole, who couldn't be trusted. Damon picked the blood packet out of the fridge and turned to face a disgusted looking Bonnie.

"What?" He sighed.

She pointed to the blood packet in his hands. "You're not really going to drink that in front of me, are you?" He was taken back by her question, but knew he shouldn't expect any less from the vampire-hating, witch in front of him. "No, I'm going to go feed it to the _rabid dogs_ in _Central Park,_ New York."

She shot him a bitter look, putting a hand on the corner of the couch, leaning all her weight on it. "_Damon. _You know what I mean, come on."

He shrugged, "It's either _it, _or you," Damon said amused, "Your choice." She looked at him blandly; she was _not _impressed. "I think that answer's _fairly obvious_. You're not getting _near_ my blood. Could you _please _drink that somewhere else? _Away from me_, please?"

He sped past her to sit on the couch she had her hand leaning on. He propped his feet up on the opposite corner of the couch, throwing her an '_I don't give a crap,' _stare. "It's my house." She rolled her eyes, "really, Damon? You're going to be like that?"

He simply shrugged, opening the cap on the blood bag, and taking a sip. When he swallowed, he smiled deviously, "Yup." Bonnie turned away in disgust, covering her mouth. "You're disgusting." Damon sighed, "Oh, come on. It's not that bad."

She didn't turn back around as she spoke, "Oh _yes it is,_ Damon." Damon rolled his eyes, and grabbed the hand that was supporting her weight, and pulled her swiftly beside him. He then moved the same arm of his that was holding the blood bag, around her shoulder tightly. Damon couldn't even try to ignore the small sparks that he could feel where his arm touched her shoulders. He was pleased with the feeling; trying to not to grow mesmerized again, but to enjoy it, memorize it.

"See, now, this isn't so bad, is it?" An instant dizziness hit her as Damon's arm had touched her shoulders. It was a spark that Bonnie wanted to ignore. The pleasantries of the spark were something she didn't want to feel. She tried to struggle out of his arm, failing.

She wanted to throw up at the sight of the blood bag in front of her and decided to express her feelings accordingly. "I hope I throw up on you, Salvatore."

Damon couldn't help but laugh, feeling happy above everything else. "So we're back to a last name basis, again? Ok, I'll play along, _Bennett_." She glowered, trying to look anywhere but the hand in front of her, twirling the blood bag around. A warm and tingly feeling was building up in her stomach, trying to reach every inch of her body, and she was trying to fight it.

Damon sighed, seeing her unhappiness, and took his arm from around her, clearly knowing when he was pushing her too far. Maybe she didn't feel the sparks, he thought sadly to himself. Bonnie found this gesture surprising, scooting over a couple of inches anyway.

A brief silence lapsed between them for a few minutes. In this silence, Damon had turned his head away while drinking his blood, trying to do Bonnie a favor, not liking the tension between them.

He gave her a whimsical expression, and she sighed, truly upset about the fact that she had no idea where they stood.

"You know you're kind of neurotic," she said, shaking her head, "almost as bad as Caroline." He gave her a bemused look, and shrugged slightly. "I've been called worse. "

She got up from the couch, finally, folding her arms over her chest. "Are we even going to _try _to get out of here? Do you even care, Damon?" He shrugged, "I'm quite comfortable here," he said, putting his drink on the ground. "_Comfortable? _You're not panicked about this situation, _at all?" _

"We're back to this again, are we?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. She just glared, still waiting for an answer.

He lounged back in the seat, staring up at her, amusement in his eyes. She watched carefully as he lifted his hand into the air between them, and caressed the caramel skin of her arm.

She shivered, slapping his arm away shakily, her mind reeling. Her whole body had felt as though it was going to collapse as his fingers brushed her bare arm. She gave him a glare, a non-affected one as she saw his eyes widen slightly. He shook his head softly to himself, just _knowing_ she felt it too. "When it happens, it happens."

He then got up and walked casually over to the kitchen again, swiftly grabbing a glass and filling it with water for himself.

She turned away from him as he drank, stalking to the corner of the room where the widest window on the first floor was, and just stared out of it even though all she could see was a wicked white. She tried to imagine seeing the outside of the boarding house, the cobbled pavement, and the flat grass in the distance. She was taking deep breaths, thinking to herself, in and out.

"Hungry?" He asked her, walking back toward the couch, arguing greatly with himself about whether he should go comfort her. Though, he knew she was right. He'd been acting so neurotic around her. He just couldn't help it. She made him act that way.

She made him want to pull her close and protect her from all the bad, but at the same time, she made him want to be vicious, hostile. She drove him crazy… and she didn't even know about it. Damon wouldn't tell her. He didn't like being out of control, and under someone else's.

Sure, he liked letting go, and doing what he wanted, but under his _own _terms. Damon Salvatore isn't under anyone else's control except his own… and now Bonnie's.

He didn't even know if he had anything against it. He liked the feeling. The one he got every time he was around her. It had never really come to his attention, though. He was always either obsessed over Katherine, or even Elena. Connections for both, he knew weren't there.

With Katherine, it had been lust and possession, in competition with his brother. He had wanted her, and since she was his first love like that, he had thought she was all he had ever wanted. He had dug himself into a hole so deep after she had gone, that looking up, she was all he could see. But it wasn't real love… or real passion.

And with Elena, he had clung to the fact that _maybe _he didn't waste all those years looking for Katherine, even when he failed. He saw it as though, he _did find _Katherine. In a way he had. He found Elena. He met Elena. He wanted to take that as his victory, to make it seem like he hadn't failed…hadn't been a failure.

But it was all a pretense, one that had distressed far too many people. He didn't want history to repeat any more than Stefan did. Elena was nice, but he wouldn't have been interested in her if it weren't for Katherine… The truth is… he just didn't want to fail.

He stared at Bonnie's unmoving frame from his position by the couch. She hadn't answered his question, and Damon was actually worried about her health at this stage. To take a guess, she probably hadn't eaten since lunchtime the day before.

When Bonnie didn't answer, Damon assumed she was probably ignoring him. Damon could admit his answers weren't always pleasing, and the things he had said just then probably had annoyed her.

"Come on, Bonnie, what'd you want to eat?" He sighed heavily, not liking when she ignored him. He couldn't help but be a little annoyed, but he didn't expect her to answer him, so it surprised him when she spoke with her back turned to him. "Ask me nicely, maybe then I'll reply."

Bonnie folded her arms over her chest, turning around to face Damon. Damon was right in front of her when she turned around and she couldn't help but be glad she was used to it. Mostly.

"Fine," He said, an a honest look on his face, "What does the sweet Bonnie want to eat for Christmas morning?" Bonnie was actually shocked, she was too wrapped up with Damon this morning, that she hadn't even realized that it was Christmas today.

Bonnie eyed Damon, "You think I'm sweet, huh?" She asked, a small smile on her lips, knowing she'd caught him out in a way. An amused look formed in Damon's eyes, no look of denial forming. "Maybe… Do you think _I'm _sweet?" He asked, moving closer, just about closing the distance between them.

She looked up at him, seriously. "I think… I think it's Christmas morning and I'm just about starving," she said, pushing past him, a smirk on her face.

Damon rolled his eyes at her, "Well you can guess where everything is then," he called from behind her. Bonnie shook her head silently, starting to look through certain cupboards, before looking in the fridge.

She realized that there was a question still lingering in her mind. She bit her cheek before she said it, her head still poked in the fridge, and out of Damon's view no matter where he was. "You didn't really get rid of the spoons did you? The ones to wake me up?" She tried to keep her voice steady as she asked, not wanting to be caught out for actually caring, though, she knew the whole question in itself showed that she cared.

There was silence between the two of them as Bonnie was scanning her eyes over the few ingredients in the fridge, not really paying attention to anything but hearing his answer. "No…" He finally said, and she released a breath. "No, I didn't Bonnie." Bonnie didn't know how that made her feel, but something warm, almost hot and cold at the same time was brewing inside of her as she grabbed a few ingredients to make a sandwich.

Damon was sitting on the couch now, looking up at the ceiling, knowing Bonnie was avoiding his eyes for a reason. The question hadn't taken him by surprise. He had expected a little that she would've wanted to know the _actual truth. _The thing that surprised him was that he wanted to say more. Instead of just telling her he didn't remove the spoons, he wanted to tell her that for some reason, _he wouldn't do that to her. That she deserved much more than that, especially from him. _

Half of him didn't even know what this stuff even meant, that part didn't even want to know. The other half almost knew _exactly _what it meant, and he could feel an intense feeling growing inside of him, that he hadn't ever felt. It made him feel stiff, yet he wanted to jump up and run at the same time. He wanted to jump up and twirl Bonnie into his arms, and all these signs pointed to something Damon wasn't sure of.

"Want to continue what we were doing last night?" Bonnie asked quietly from the corner of the room behind him and the couch. Damon tried to shake away his thoughts and feelings, but he couldn't, and so he was only half listening. Bonnie was trying to do the same thing, watching Damon carefully, eating her sandwich, and wondering if he was ignoring her for some reason.

"Sure," he finally replied. Bonnie took a bite of her sandwich before asking exactly what was on her mind. "What exactly attracts you to Katherine and Elena? What do they have?" She asked, and a silly part of her mind continued and thought _'that I don't?' _Bonnie shook this silly afterthought out of her mind, waiting patiently for Damon, still seeing only his back, as he hadn't turned around to face her.

Damon heard the question, but his mind was off in wonderland. He didn't want to answer it, because in fact, at this moment, he didn't know _how _to answer it.

"I don't know… It's probably just…" Damon took a breath, finally involving himself fully in the question. "It started with Katherine… she used to have this _appeal_. This mysterious, interesting appeal, she was new, and dangerous… and it was exactly what I felt like I wanted… till she turned out to be a lying slut." He shrugged, but still didn't turn around to face Bonnie.

"And, I felt something for her… and I suppose going for Elena was just convenient…" Damon could feel Bonnie's eyes on his back as he answered.

Bonnie nodded, feeling a little hurt for some reason that was almost unknown to her. "Convenient?" She asked quietly. Damon smirked a little to himself. "Uh, uh, uh, Bonnie dearest, have we forgotten the rules already?" He asked jokingly, still trying to get rid of the feeling in his chest.

For Bonnie, the weird feeling she had felt before was growing upon her again. "No, Damon, but I'm sure you've broken the rules once before." He shook his head to himself, amazed by nothing in particular. Bonnie bit her cheek, feeling like smiling for no reason now. His neurotic tendencies were contagious, she decided. "Your turn, then," She said.

Damon didn't have to think much about his question. He just went for what was on his mind. "Why're you so interested in Katherine and your _BFF's_ relations with me all of a sudden?" She couldn't help but roll her eyes as she heard his question. Of course he would ask that question, he wouldn't pass up an opportunity to try and get her to admit that _she might_- She stopped her thought abruptly. _What was she just about to think? _He wouldn't want her to… to _like him. _ And that's beside the point. She instantly started trying to distract herself with supplying a decent answer.

"I don't know… Everyone just goes for Elena," she said, shrugging, looking down. "I was curious to know why. I mean she always outshined everyone, including me, I was just curious, honestly." Silence fell between them again, but it wasn't awkward.

A few minutes later Bonnie put her plate in the sink, before moving over to stand next to the couch where Damon was sitting, a concentrated look on his face. The feeling in her stomach was almost gone completely, and she was almost glad that she was finally looking at him face on. "Well, if she used to outshine you so much, why didn't you just ditch her?" Damon asked, looking down at his hands, finally coming out of his thoughts a little.

Damon was really only half listening, and half wondering what it'd be like if he just _grabbed _Bonnie, and told her what he was really thinking. But, that wouldn't work, because even he himself didn't know what he was feeling. He wanted to do _something, _though. He felt as though if he didn't do something very soon, he'd explode. He _needed _to do something. He tried to look everywhere but her, while contemplating.

Bonnie didn't mind the distracted look on his face, she felt more comfortable with it. "I don't know… We'd just been friends for so long, and spent so much time together." Bonnie shrugged, "We'd developed a bond, and even though she could put me in the shadows, she could always be a great friend… So I guess that overweighed the bad."

Suddenly, Damon was standing up, and in front of her. "So does that mean _we're _friends?" He asked, a husky tone to his voice. His eyes were searching hers with a certain shining intensity that made Bonnie slightly nervous. She crossed her arms over her chest, keeping her cool the only way she knew how, by trying pushing him away. "We're not friends, Damon. We're closer to enemies, I-I think," She said, swallowing.

Without warning, he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him. For some reason, she didn't fight him off, she felt as though she almost _needed this_. "Well, it's true you should keep your friends close," he said, pushing a strand of hair from her face, gently. "And you're enemies as close as they can possibly be…" With that, he pulled her even closer, closing the gap between them and gently brought his lips down to hers.

Bonnie was overwhelmed. The whole thing was so…. _Intense_, but gentle and electrifying at the same time. It felt like _magic _to Bonnie, not the kind of magic she could produce, but the magic everyone dreamed of. It felt like something that shouldn't exist, but it did, and it felt absolutely wonderful, even she couldn't deny it.

Damon was feeling every bit as electrified as Bonnie was. He felt passion, and desire, and… magic mixed into one.

Damon had never believed in magic, not ever. He had always thought his father's theories on the _demons of the night_ were crazy. He had never believed him, not until he actually _became _one of those creatures. The same thing was happening now. He never really believed in _real love_, or _whatever this was. _Sure maybe when he was with Katherine… but that sure as hell wasn't what this was. He didn't believe in this kind of… _magic, passion,_ but it was actually _happening_ to him… and he was starting to believe it.

And what made it even better was the fact that he could be himself _completely_ around her. No, mopping or lovey-dovey act. And _no_ competition. Just realness.

Neither of them could really muster any words, just pulling each other closer and closer, their lips on each other's. Damon pulled back slightly, still mesmerized, keeping her close. "Merry Christmas Bonnie…"

**Hope you liked the chapter. Very wickedly sweet at the end. I'm not sure if Bonnie's going to be quite so allowing in the next chapter, though… Review please for an even faster update :) **


End file.
